


Из зеленого в синий

by luna_cheshire



Category: Bubble Comics, Бесобой | Demonslayer, Комиксы Bubble, Майор Гром | Major Thunder
Genre: Balor has his traditional traits meaning being Irish god of death and all that jazz, Crossover, Demon Summoning, M/M, Mindfuck, Psychological Drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 16:52:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7061200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luna_cheshire/pseuds/luna_cheshire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>С помощью нужных заклинаний можно вызвать любого демона, и Кирк выбирает Балора.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Из зеленого в синий

Симптомы безумия издевательски наглядны, но Кирк не обращает внимания. От идеи, приди она ему в голову еще месяц назад, несло бы дурдомом, но за окном новый мир, и его фантазия почти вписывается в переустановленные рамки. Дальше дело техники: выйти на нужных людей, заполучить старую книгу и, в качестве бонуса, пластиковый пакет из супермаркета, набитый затхлым мхом. Методично собирать, старательно отключая здравомыслие, клоки подозрительной шерсти, щепки полусгнившей детской колыбели, перья из старых подушек. Удручающему своим рандомом списку, которым снабдил Кирка разысканный им мрачный шаман, не хватает разве что какой-нибудь крови девственницы, чтобы служить шаблонным примером колдовства, но у Кирка и от имеющихся ингредиентов третий день не проходит головная боль. Последним значится высушенная накануне Мидсоммар белладонна, но Кирк, раздраженно просверлив пункт взглядом, только швыряет в котелок полный блистер снотворного. Здесь же важна интенция, а для аромата можно добавить кубик «Кнорр».

Кирк на полном серьезе прикидывает, что лучше подойдет к составу — приправа для стейка или куриный бульон, когда свечки, расставленные по периметру пентаграммы, мигают ровно так, как описывал его хладнокровный шаман. Но на свечи плевать — Кирка самого наполняет ощущение, словно его запихнули в мешок и, как котенка, бросили в воду. Он захлебывается чужим присутствием, он чувствует невесомые прикосновения: поглаживание кожи легкое как сквозняк, но ставит дыбом волосы, четкое ощущение ногтя, придирчиво скребущего по небритой щеке, что-то длинное, уже длиннее, чем пальцы — щупальца скользят в рот и щекочут нёбо, пульсируют и заполняют собой горло, пробираются в пищевод и скручиваются там тяжелыми змеями.

Кирк кашляет, падая на колени, и царапает собственную шею, отчаянно пытаясь выскрести чужеродные щупальца, руки, пальцы или невероятно длинный язык, чем бы это ни оказалось. В глазах темнеет от нехватки кислорода, только тяжесть в пищеводе, просачивающаяся в желудок и с любопытством щекочущая его стенки, усиливается, прижимая к земле.

За мгновение до потери сознания все исчезает. И Кирка окружает смех, рассыпчатый как песок и такой же сухой. 

— Кошмаров захотелось? — не спрашивает, а констатирует насмешливый голос. Кирк крутит головой, пытаясь обнаружить источник звука, но от недавнего удушения его зрение вытворяет с ним странные трюки: в глазах то пляшут черные мушки, то разлетаются тучки зеленоватых светлячков. Смех не принадлежит никому в комнате и просто рассеян в воздухе.

— Ты не тот, кто мне нужен, — хрипло говорит Кирк, выдавливая из губ глумливую улыбку. Челюсть болит, словно его только что продолжительно и трудолюбиво выебывали в рот, и уголки губ порвались, кровоточат — от этого улыбка выходит достойной: изумительно бесстыдной и разнузданно смелой. Кирк всем телом чувствует, как меняется, смягчаясь, атмосфера, содержащая его гостя. Он не знает, откуда берутся определения, но отчетливо ощущает в воздухе легкое, игривое уважение, как будто вызванный им дух с улыбкой согласился играть по его правилам.

— Я именно тот, — шелестит ветер в волосах Кирка, но он даже не вздрагивает: поднимается с колен и демонстративно отряхивает джинсы. И ждет, вздыхая и закатывая глаза.

Тень молодого человека, прижимающегося к невидимым стенам волшебной клетки, подсвечивается только пятью свечками, но и это кажется излишним: глаза демона горят, голодно переливаясь из зеленого в синий и обратно, как возбужденно переминающаяся на месте морская волна.

— Ты какой-то жалкий, — небрежно сообщает Кирк, убеждая себя в том, что демону клетка не по зубам, а нападение во время вызова произошло только потому, что он сам не успел вовремя выбраться из круга. Демон смотрит на него, не отводя глаз с расширенными зрачками, и то и дело жадно облизывает губы: Кирк, не выдержав, роняет на них взгляд и видит, как язык изгибается и маняще раздваивается на кончике. Дыхание сбивчиво проталкивается сквозь тонкие губы беса и нервно огибает настороженный, чуткий язык — оседает на шее Кирка влажностью и желанием.

— Я ровно такой, какого тебе бы хотелось, — чуть запоздало возражает демон. Кирк не хочет отводить от него взгляд, боится упустить любое движение, но что-то отвлекает его — то, что он сначала пытается опять списать на обман зрения. Но это не мушки и не светлячки: это зрачки, пульсирующие черными дырами, это сотни и тысячи глаз, ворохом вылетающих из смоляных завитков волос вызванного ночного кошмара. Они бьются о стенку как мотыльки, слепо пытаясь подобраться поближе и увидеть побольше; Балор раздраженно отгоняет их взмахом руки. Он отступает на шаг — в центр круга — и скрещивает руки на груди, выглядя недовольным.

— Просчитался, — он буднично пожимает плечами и теперь похож на рассерженного коммивояжера. — Ну давай, парень, выкладывай, чего тебе от меня нужно? И кто ты вообще? Кому попало меня не поймать в такую примитивную ловушку, колись, чем ты обманул систему?

— Я вызывал Балора, — отвечает Кирк с раздражением, сходным с гримасой демона. Впрочем, на этом поле у кошмара нет шансов — за спиной О’Райли наркобизнес с перманентно пытающимися наебать дилерами, а не какое-то капризное недобожество. Балор хмыкает, чувствуя перевес, и вопросительно поднимает брови. — Балора, — тяжело повторяет Кирк. — Который когда-то был богом смерти, пока не измельчал до героя мокрых снов и детских страшилок.

Балор не меняется. У него не дергается глаз, не кривится рот. Он не опускает руки и не испаряется в воздухе. Не расправляет заносчиво плечи и не отворачивается в мнимой обиде.

Но Кирк столбенеет, слыша его голос в своей голове, тяжелый, выбивающий дух голос, от которого остаточно звенит в висках и кажется, что вот-вот разорвет на клочки мозг.

— А я уж было подумал, человечество совсем обо мне забыло. Что же с тобой приключилось, что ты решил обратиться _ко мне_?

Кирк медленно опускает руку в карман и дрожащими пальцами нащупывает упаковку обезболивающего, выдавливает пару таблеток и отправляет в рот. Таблетки горькие, но горло и так до сих пор болит, словно его пытались задушить якорной цепью, и Кирк думает, что мерзкий вкус на языке еще не самое ужасное, что случалось с ним сегодня. Балор наблюдает за ним, с интересом склонив голову.

#  
Мальчик дерзкий, гордый и себе на уме. Никому не придет в голову вызывать Балора просто так, шутки ради, и любопытство скручивает демона в дымные кольца. Мальчик упирает руку в бедро, кривя брови в наглом изломе, и говорит, будто плюется ядом:

— У меня все заебись, а вот тебе не хватает внимания, верно?

Балор не удерживается от смешка и кружит вдоль границы круга, вдыхая извергаемые Кирком пары отчаяния и страха, приятные нотки истерики, скользкое на языке нахальство. Мальчик знает, что его видно насквозь, но упрямо держится, и через мгновение Балор уважительно замедляет собственную круговерть, останавливается перед ним, упираясь пальцами в невидимую стену дотошно начерченного защитного знака.

— В религию подаются не от хорошей жизни, — замечает он. — А уж в меня — обычно с самыми конкретными целями.

— У меня есть конкретная цель, — уклончиво отвечает Кирк. Балор брызжет смехом, ему смешно от этого ответа — зависнув в воздухе, он горбится и звонко хлопает себя по колену, корча гримасы. Кирк сначала отступает на шаг от неожиданности, потом недоуменно присматривается. Разглядывать театральное веселье демона должно быть странно, и мальчик недоуменно щурится, видимо, подозревая обман зрения. Но нет, от смеха по фарфоровому лицу Балора, иногда больше напоминающему кукольную маску, действительно нехотя расходятся трещинки; на подбородке особенно глубокая, и сквозь нее вытекает-выглядывает один из тысяч любопытных глаз.

Кирк морщится, но не от ужаса — его брезгливость прозаична, словно вызвана неприятным запахом или неприглядным видом. Кирк берет себя в руки, и ему даже удается выглядеть скучающим.

— Подклей личико и обговорим уже условия сделки? У меня не так много времени. Одолжить суперклей?

Лицо-маска Балора сливается воедино в долю секунды, и ядовитая усмешка заполняет собой самые глубокие трещины.

— Лучше одолжи мне свою душу.

— Лучше, — повторяет Кирк с разочарованной усмешкой. — Ты, наверное, просто не в курсе всех достоинств суперклея. 

— А ты самоуверенный, — Балор восхищенно щелкает языком и откидывается спиной на невидимую стену, устраиваясь поудобней в подушках из собственных набухающих от любопытства глаз. Ему ничего не стоит залезть мальчику в голову и перетрясти все его сознание вверх дном, чтобы докопаться до причин вызова, но дурацкие заклятия сдерживают его, обрубая тянущиеся щупальца: это не больно, но обидно и задевает остатки собственной гордости. Вот бы мир был старым, прежним, а он в нем — гигантским, смертельным и сильным. Богом смерти, — Балор засовывает имя за щеку и посасывает, жадно добираясь до мельчайших отголосков прошлого.

Он был велик и непобедим, совершенен и смел. Его толстокожая оболочка, полная струпьев и острых зубов, его преданная и трусливая армия. Воспоминания на вкус как пыльный ком, хоть превращайся в кота, чтобы отрыгнуть эту свалявшуюся шерсть прежней жизни. Балор не жалеет себя, он не проиграл, просто сменил шкуру, сбросив тяжелые старые доспехи и став легким как ветер, острым как стрела, сорняком, неистребимым как зароненное сомнение. Он до прозрачности тонкий и рассыпается от дуновения, зато сделался гибче и сложнее.

Балор убеждает себя, что все сделал правильно. И ведь не то чтобы Ключник предоставил ему россыпь вариантов, выбирай по душе — в его обстоятельствах он принял единственно верное решение.

Но что-то в имени, которым он никак не может насладиться до конца, заставляет вспоминать прошлое и желать большего.

— Ты прав, — говорит Балор вслух. Его невесомое тело на минуту оборачивается дымом и наполняет заговоренную колонну, его пронизывает спазмами бирюзовых молний — заточение начинает действовать на нервы. — Мне действительно не нужна твоя душа. Только твое тело, — мягко добавляет он, снова возвращаясь в выдуманную оболочку, опускается на деревянный пол и поднимает брови, разглядывая Кирка довольно цинично. — Твое тело уже много кто поимел, одним больше, одним меньше, правда?

Мальчик так сжимает зубы, что Балору становится смешно — а потом немного страшно, не хочется же ему проводить первые дни нового сосуда у стоматолога. Балор плохо умеет убеждать и торговец из него тоже никудышный, зато он отлично знает изнанку людей, хоть за миллионы лет так и не разобрался, по какому принципу там все работает. Но мальчик, попавшийся ему, такой нервный, настолько тесно приблизившийся к отметке безумия, ему даже невдомек, насколько он близок Балору.

Нам будет так хорошо вместе, — напевает про себя Балор, наблюдая, как Кирк резко пинает одну из свечек, заливая часть пентаграммы воском. Свобода покалывает кончики пальцев предвкушением, но нужно держать марку, у них же тут серьезный бизнес. Смех в голове Балора осыпается сотнями голосов и припорашивает мысли ехидной стружкой.

— Мое тело твое, — ровно говорит Кирк. — Но ты будешь делать все, что я скажу.

— Конечно, — покладисто отвечает Балор и сглатывает тягучее ожидание, томившееся в нем дольше, чем он мог вообразить. Это ожидание оборачивается вожделеющей темной бездной. — Ведь я твой бог.

Они не прикасаются друг к другу: это было бы слишком интимно. Балор просто захлестывает Кирка удушающей волной собственного потаенного, кричащего кошмара, вновь раскрытого и разливающегося высвобожденным океаном. Свобода прежней жизни куда слаще, чем он мог вообразить даже в самых изощренных мечтах.

#  
На первый взгляд Кирк кажется прежним, но Мёрдок мгновенно отличает подделку. О’Райли стоит перед ним, покачиваясь в каком-то трансе, и смотрит рассеянно и пусто. Мёрдоку не видно, но нервы Кирка струнами оголены под руками Балора, и все в разыгрываемой сцене выглядит картинно: затянутая пауза липнет к пальцам паутиной, невысказанные слова одно за другим валятся неподъемной горой, а брови Мёрдока сгущаются в медные тучи. Кирк пытается отвести взгляд, но Балор певуче смеется и заставляет смотреть в упор. Взгляд прошивает МакАлистера насквозь, и он вздрагивает, но остается на месте.

Кирк задыхается от беспомощности и смотрит на него отчаянно. Пальцы дергаются в попытке выцарапать собственные глаза. У него прежние глаза, такие разные. Зеленый — парализует волю и препарирует потаенные чувства. И синий — такой ядовитый, что убьет любого. Если приглядеться, вокруг тысячи таких же глаз: висят в воздухе, подрагивают от предвкушения и смотрят на Мёрдока зрачками, возбужденно расширяющимися от привкуса неотвратимо приближающейся смерти.  



End file.
